Percy, Annabeth and the Gang Read the Books
by Ginny-Annabeth-Katniss-Aria
Summary: when a student at Goode gives percy the first book in the series he and the rest of the gang end up reading the whole series. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my 3rd story and I hope you guys like it! Also this story would not have happened of it wasnt for the coolest person on this website, IceLumos963. She gave the idea for the story when I couldn't think of anything to write.

I don't own percy jackson and the olympians

**Random Students POV**

I got this book called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians-the lightning thief _it was a really good book and there was something really familiar about the main character in the book. He had the same name as a kid in my grade I go to school with at Goode. They were so similar that it was freaky! They both had ADHD and dyslexia. Something else that was really weird was the description of them. They both had sea green eyes, dark black hair and the same type of build. I thought it was so cool and kind of weird so I decided to lend it to Percy for jokes.

As soon as I was leaving school I saw Percy walking up the stairs. "Percy, Hey Percy!" I call. He turns around looking for who was calling his name so I start waving my arms. He finally notices me and walks over.

"Hey, you in my English class right?" He said. "Yea, my name's David." I said "I have this book that I got and I thought you might want to read it" I said while taking the book out of my bag.

He looked at me like I was some kind of weird, crazy person. "You do know that I have a 69% in English and I have ADHD as well as Dyslexia right?" he said giving me a funny look. "Yea I know, but I think this book might be a little different." I replied.

"Alright hand it over then, let me see it." But as soon as I handed it over to him he got a text so he just put the book into his bag without looking at it. As soon as he saw who it was he got a smile on his face and then when he read the text he got an even bigger smile on his face.

"Ok see you later man thanks for the book" He said while putting his backpack back on. "No problem, just try to wreck the book ok! My mom got it for me."

"Yea sure no problem." He said without even looking up from his phone.

"Ok see you on Monday" I called out as he walked away from me. He waved at me and then turned around and walked away.

**Percy's P.O.V**

As soon as I got a text from Annabeth saying that she has the weekend off from her private school and designing Olympus and I asking if she could stay over for the week. I quickly replied yes knowing that my mom wouldn't mind at all. She soon texted me telling me that she was already at my apartment. I told her I'd be there soon. I quickly ran all the way home.

When I got home I quickly opened and walked into the kitchen. My mom and Annabeth were having what looked like a cup of blue hot chocolate and blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Annabeth!" I said dropping my bag on the floor while she got up and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in a kiss. I had missed this, kissing her. I rarely got to see her because she was always busy doing something to do with school, camp or with Olympus. The last time I got to see her was over 2 weeks ago.

I pulled back from the kiss knowing my mom was watching us. I rested my forehead against hers. "Hey I whispered "I missed you."

"I missed you too Seaweed Brian." She said

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards my room. I picked up my bag from where I dropped it on the ground and we walked to my room. I threw my bag on my desk, and when I did the book from David fell out onto the ground.

"Hey what's this?" asks Annabeth

"Oh, just book a kid form my English class lent to me." I said while putting my backpack away in my closet. I didn't bother taking my homework out because I probably won't end up doing it if Annabeths here the entire weekend.

"Hey Percy have you seen what this book is called" she said to me

"No I haven't had time because when the kid game the book you texted me so I just threw it in my backpack without looking at it." I said. I pulled the chair from my desk so I could sit down and face Annabeth at the same time.

"Percy it's called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_" she said with a worried look on her face.

"What? Are you trying to fool me Annabeth? Because it won't work." I said not really sure about what she said.

"Percy I'm not kidding you!" She said in a scared tone. Now I know it's not good because if Annabeth is scared it can't be good. She quickly flipped through the book stopping every 20 pages or so. When she flipped all the way through the whole book she looked at me and said "Percy, we need to go to camp, NOW!"

I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own percy jackson and the olympians. If you see any type of writing that is in italics it does not belong to me. Any direct quotes form the story will be in italics**

After Annabeth said that I knew we had to go. So as Annabeth explained what was going on to mom so she could drive us, I packed clothes to take with me to camp.

We quickly got in the car and started to drive to camp. I then finally asked Annabeth what was going on.

"Ok Percy this may sound really weird but the book that kid at school lent you….well it was about you.

"WHAT? How do you know?" I shouted

"First the book title is _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ and second I flipped through the book and read some of the stuff in the book. It's all about your first summer at camp. Everything from your encounter with the fury at Yancy, your bathroom incident with Clarisse, getting the quest, going to Vegas, going to the underworld and getting Zeus' master bolt." Said Annabeth while flipping through book.

"Hey Annabeth I just had a thought" I said

"And what would that be Percy?" she said not really paying attention to anything but the book

"Well if there is one book written about my first summer, then what about my other summers? Could there be stories written about them too? I asked.

"Percy what …. Wait that actually makes sense! There is probably a book for each summer! We need to get to a book store, and fast!" she said looking towards my mom hoping she would get the idea.

"All right then!" said my mom "let's go find a book store."

We quickly found a book store nearby and we went to the teen section.

"Percy what was the authors name again?" called Annabeth from another aisle in the store.

"Um…Let me check" I called back as I took my backpack off to see who it was. When I pulled the book from my I saw that the author was some guy named Rick Riordan. "Annabeth the books author is Rick Riordan" I called out not really sure where she had gone.

All of a sudden she popped out from around the corner and said "What did you say Percy?"

"The author-his name is Rick Riordan" I told her.

"Oh, ok thanks. I think that he should be right over here actually." She said while walking down the aisle I was in. "Yup, here he is." She said while pulling out 5 different books.

"I was right!" I said "there is a book for each summer I spent at camp!"

"Well Percy you being right isn't a good thing. We need to get these books and then bring them to camp for Chiron to look at." She told me. We quickly went and found my mom so we could pay for the books and then we started driving to camp again. After about 20 min we finally got to camp.

I and Annabeth got our bags from the trunk and we said our good byes to my mom

"All right Percy be careful and don't get into too much trouble okay? Also Annabeth do you think you could keep an eye on Percy for me?"

Annabeth laughs at that and replies with "sure Sally, no problem!"

We gave my mom a hug and then we walked up the hill towards the big house. As we got closer Chiron came up to us.

"Annabeth, Percy? Why are you here?" he said looking really confused.

"Chiron we have a really big problem" Said Annabeth "It's the mortals, I think they know."  
"Know what Annabeth?" He asks

"About…Gods" she said.

**so I will try to update again as soon as possible but I do have school so you guys will have to wait.**

**Please, Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own pjo, but I wish I did**

"Why would you think that Annabeth?" said chiron

"Well a mortal from Percys school gave Percy a book today and as soon I as I looked at it I knew something was wrong. After a trip to the book store we found more books. Its not good." Replied Annabeth

"Hey Annabeth I just thought of something else" I said

"And what would that be percy? Said Annabeth sounding kind of annoyed with me

"Well somebody obviously had to write the stories right? There has to be an author right?" I said hoping I didn't sound like an idiot

"Yea the author is Rick Roidrin, we all ready when over this together remember? In the book store." She replied

"Yea I know that I'm just saying that maybe if we find him we could figure out why all of these books are written about me." I said in a smart alec tone to prove to Annabeth that I know what I'm doing

"Well…again Percy your right, 2 in one day, that's got to be a record!" she said in a joking tone "We better ask for quest. What do you think Chiron?"

"Well I guess Percy better go and consult the oracle, I'll just be in my office ok?" and with that Chiron turned around and went in to the big house.

"Ok Wisegirl I'll be right back ok?" I told Annabeth and left to go and get Rachel form her room in the big house. I walked into the big house and up the stairs into rachels room. When I got up to Rachels room I knocked on the door and called out "Hey Rachel I need you for a second."

"Just wait a second Percy I'll be out in a sec." she called back. "Hey Whats up?" she kind of out of breath when she opened the door.

"Well me and Annabeth found all of our stories written in some books and Chiron gave us a quest, so we need a prophecy." I replied.

"Well yea sure but I'm new to this I'm not really sure how to give a prophecy-" as soon as she said that she dropped to her knees and was surounded by some green aura. She then looked up and me and said in a creppy voice

"_Son of __Poseidon__ and Athenas daughter_

_ Travel East avoiding water _

_ With no help, they will have one week _

_ to find the one who knows about modren greek _

_ they will face many trmptations _

_ but in the end they will fufill their expectations"_

Rachel then passed out on her bed. I quickly ran down stairs and told Annabeth and Chiron what happened.

Chiron looked at both and said "Well because its late you both should stay the night and then leave early tomorrow morning. I expect to see both of you at 5 o'clock tomorrow in front of the big house"

I then grabbed Annabeths and we walked out side. She started to walked toward the cabin but I pulled her back towards me and pressed my lips to hers. She responded egarly buy putting her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I really wanted to continue this but I was afraid we were going to get caught so I had to pull away. " I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I said with my arms around her

"Yea of course" she said. With one last kiss she left me to walk towards her cabin. After that all I could think of was that this was going to be the best quest ever!


End file.
